


Little Details

by decadentbynature



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Futanari, Kissing, Lovey-Dovey, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: After the Battle at Beacon, Blake and Josh travel to Menagerie to stay with her parents. While there, Blake goes into heat after thinking about how Josh is the one for her and the two share an intimate moment.





	Little Details

**Author's Note:**

> This is for bravevesperia01  
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

Standing on the harbor, watching the city bustle in the late afternoon sun, her black hair fluttering in the light wind, Blake sighed softly, keeping the noise at a low volume so Josh, who stood behind her, staring out at the vast sea with wonder in his eyes, wouldn’t hear. Not exactly how she hoped to return home – skin scorched red by flames, still able to smell Beacon burning and twitching with a itching restlessness that begged for something to do, someone to fight but, as of right now, there was no one. The fight was far away, for now, and for now, it was a few days, if not a couple weeks of recovering at home. 

Blake glanced over her shoulder, a smile tugging at her lips at the sight of Josh spinning around on the spot, mouth hanging openly slightly, an adorable flush spreading out across his cheeks, taking in everything in breathless awe. He never did travel much so this had to be a major overload for him. Well, this wasn’t how she wanted to return home but, at least, something good was coming out of it. Her parents – especially her Mom – had been bugging her for months about bringing Josh home, about finally meeting him so this was, finally, their chance. And, if she was being completely honest, there were two good things coming out of it: him meeting her parents, and seeing him so excited. 

One look at that face, and the restlessness faded away to a near nonexistent murmur. The future probably wasn’t going to be pretty – not with everything that had happened and with so many selfless players in this big game called Life but she had him, right by her side. Not only did she have him, but she loved him. More than anything, more than anyone, and knew he loved her just as much. Long as she had that, long as she had him, she could take on anything that was thrown her way. 

Walking over to him, she slipped an arm around his waist, halting him right in the middle of another 360. He leaned into her, gaze still darting everywhere, as though he was trying to see everything all at once. Placing a kiss onto his temple, slipping her fingers through his soft, silky hair, she asked softly, “What do you think?” 

“It’s beautiful!” Josh exclaimed in delight, a vibrant smile on his face, “I’m so happy to be seeing your home.” 

“I’ll take you on a tour later but, for now, we’ve got to get to my parents place. They’re expecting us, and Dad will get grouchy if we keep him waiting.” 

“Are you looking forward to seeing your parents?” Josh asked, stepping away to pick up on of their totes. 

Blake started, surprised by the sudden question then glanced away, the tips of her ears tingling with heat and nodded, “Yeah, I am.” 

“Then,” Josh reached down to grab hold of one of her hands, “we should hurry. I know they want to see you too.” 

Smiling at his enthusiasm, Blake nodded again, more firmly this time, “Yeah, you’re right.” 

Squeezing his hand, she led him off the harbor, heading towards the direction of her home. Despite having not been in the city for a while, and some things having changed – as they always do – the network of roads, back alleys and pathways were as familiar to her as her own face. She kept a tight hold on Josh’s hand, maneuvering him easily through the crowded streets so that he could swivel his head around, drinking in all the sights available, that huge grin never leaving his face. 

“Your head is going to pop up if you keep twisting around like that.” Blake teased when Josh practically wrenched around to get a look at something she couldn’t quite see. 

He didn’t seem to hear her. Shrugging her shoulders with a laugh, already looking forward to all the tours she’d been giving him later, as well as his reactions to some of their local cuisine, artwork and other stuff, Blake continued tugging him forward, darting around street vendors, mothers with their children snuggly held on their hips, and just generally people hurrying about, getting some last minute errands done before the sun set. It was loud, boisterous, yet incredibly peaceful. Everything, from the sights to the sounds to the smells, was familiar, and she breathed it all in. The reason behind them returning home was terrible but…she was glad to be here, even more so because Josh was here with her. 

After a short while of walking, her feet taking them, almost automatically, where they needed to go, Blake stopped with a short huff of air in front of her parents place. She paused for a moment, staring up at it, distantly wondering how long she would be here, how things were back at Beacon before giving her head a little shake. She couldn’t let herself linger on those thoughts right now. Turning to Josh, she opened her mouth to announce that this was it, they were at her home but stopped short at the look on his face. 

Gawking. That was what that kind of expression was called – mouth hanging open, eyes stretched wide, the whole deal. Tilting her head, she thought for a moment. She knew she’d mentioned on multiple occasions that her Dad was Chieftain so maybe it had just never dawned on him what that actually meant? Reaching over, she gently eased his mouth shut, flushing a little but amused by his reaction, she asked, “You ready?” 

Straightening his back, looking at little embarrassed, Josh nodded, “Y-yeah, sorry.” 

“It’s alright.” She leaned over to press a soft kiss against his lips, smiling just a touch when he exhaled sharply, “Come on, they’re waiting.” 

“Y-you…” Josh spoke up nervously, his gaze drifting down to the ground, “You sure they’ll like me?” 

“Yes.” Blake responded confidentially, “But don’t take my word for it. Come see for yourself.”

-

A huge, bellowing roar of joy rang out through the Belladonna home. Josh squeaked in surprise when he was scooped up into a massive bear hug, squeezed firmly to her Dad’s chest as he slapped his back happily. The startled, almost alarmed look on his face as he was clasped tightly nearly sent her into a wave of giggles. Mom stood by her side, watching the scene with both a delighted grin and obvious patience for it to be her turn to give Josh a hug. In all honesty, she was a little surprised. She expected Mom to immediately fall in love with Josh since he was precisely the kind of guy that she hoped Blake would fall for but Dad’s reaction was a little more accepting than she thought it’d be. Not that she thought he would dislike Josh but he was a guy who was dating his little girl so she figured it might take him a little bit of time to warm up to him. 

Looked like she had been wrong about that. Blake tilted her head, unable to keep the smile off her face. When she thought about it, maybe it wasn’t all that strange that Dad was acting so accepting. It wasn’t too farfetched to think he’d be able to immediately pick up on the fact that Josh wasn’t exactly…the lead in their relationship. Whether or not that was true, though, she guessed she would have to ask later. For now, Josh was being placed back down onto the floor, looking a little frazzled by the whole thing, only to be wrapped up in Mom’s embrace. This one, he seemed to handle a lot better. When she rested her cheek on his shoulder, he wrapped her arms around her and gave her a light squeeze. 

“We’re so glad you two are alright.” Mom said softly, pulling back, looking happily between Josh and Blake, “You’ve certainly brought a beautiful one home.” 

Josh sputtered, his cheeks flushing a deep red, gaze dropping to the floor. Blake nodded somberly, stepping forward to give Dad a quick hug. It was strange how things could become so peaceful so quickly. As she stood there, surrounded by her parents and Josh, the battle at Beacon felt like a far off memory, like a dream she couldn’t quite remember. It was a feeling she couldn’t let herself get addicted to. They were here only for a short while, more just to introduce Josh to the place he’d one day live in but that was it. Still, she would enjoy while she could, and bask in the absolute adorableness that was Josh getting all flustered. 

“Mrs. Belladonna?” Josh spoke up timidly. 

“You can call me Kali, my dear.” Mom smiled, “No need for formalities.” 

“Kali,” Josh said, Mom’s name sounding strained and weird as he said it, like he wasn’t completely comfortable with saying her name, “may I use your restroom? I burned myself back at Beacon and need to put some ointment on it.” 

“Of course, dear!” Mom turned to call for an attendant, who swept gracefully into the hall, bowed shortly, “Could you please escort him?”

“Yes, ma’am.” The attendant nodded serenely, sweeping out one arm in indication for Josh to follow her. 

After shooting a nervous glance at Blake, who nodded encouragingly, Josh quietly followed after her. Blake watched them go, making a mental note to check on his burn later. Despite playing a supporting role himself, Josh could get forgetful when it came to his own wounds. She would need to make sure he was treating it properly. A warm, gentle hand landed on her arm, pulling her gaze back around to Mom. 

“He’s wonderful. He’s barely said a word and I already think he’s perfect.” Mom said happily. 

“I’m surprised how much I like him as well!” Dad chortled good-naturedly. “He’s got a good scent to him. You chose well, Blake.” 

“You did but are you happy, Blake?” Mom asked, posing the question carefully. 

“Yes.” Blake laughed, flashing an uncharacteristically huge smile, “He makes me incredibly happy. I think,” she paused for a moment, a rush of heat tingling over her cheeks, “I want to spend the rest of my life with him.” 

Mom practically beamed with delight, “Have you talked about starting a family yet? Will we have little grandchildren running around our house any time soon?”

“We’ve talked about it.” Blake nodded, “Josh wants kids, I want kids so that’s something that’s definitely in our future.” 

Mom visibly hesitated for a moment before stepping closer, asking the next question in a low, quiet voice, “Does he know?”

“No.” Blake replied honestly, “We haven’t done anything yet because we wanted to wait until we were ready, and that time just hasn’t come yet. Not to mention, we’ve both been so busy at Beacon. I’m not worried, though.” She continued when Mom knitted her brows together, “I know Josh, and I know something like that would never bother him.” 

“Well, when you do let him know, go easy.” Dad teased, “Your mother, on our wedding night, drops her pants and jumps on me before-“

“Oh, no, no, we’re not telling her that story!” Mom yelped, her face nearly as red as Josh’s was when he was called beautiful, “You hush, now.” 

Dad snorted, leaning down to give Mom’s flushed cheek a quick kiss, “Yes, dear. It will be fine. If Blake believes he won’t mind, then I’m inclined to believe her. She knows this young man far better than either of us.” 

“Do you really like him, Dad?” Blake asked cautiously.

“I do.” Dad nodded, straightening up, “Like I said, he has a nice smell and you’re clearly happy with him so why wouldn’t I be?”

“Oh, stop being so diplomatic.” Mom said playfully, “He’s soft and cute, and everyone knows you can’t resist those two things.”

Now, it was Dad’s turn to blush, which was something that didn’t happen often. Rising his chin haughtily, throwing his head elegantly back, he went to make some kind of retort but was interrupted when the attendant return, Josh quietly shuffling behind her. His sleeve was rolled up, revealing a fresh, crisp bandage on his right arm. Blake strolled over, held her hand out and Josh obediently placed his arm in it. She gave it a quick look over, made sure everything was straight and covered, before leaning down to press a kiss against the coarse material of the bandages. The squeak she heard come from somewhere above her was a good indication that Josh was blushing, again. When she looked up, she wasn’t surprised to find she was right. 

“So cute.” Mom commented with a laugh, making Josh flush an even deeper shade of red, “Come on, you two. I know both of you have to be exhausted so let’s eat some dinner then you two can go on to bed. Blake, your room is all made up, clean sheets and everything.” 

She was halfway tempted to just skip dinner altogether so she could jump immediately into snuggling close to Josh in the safety and warmth of her bed but neither of them had eaten since they left Beacon, and she knew her parents wanted some time to ask Josh all sorts of random questions to get to better know him so, with a soft sigh, she nodded, and followed after Mom towards the dining hall. 

-

Flopping down onto the bed, immediately exhausted the moment her back hit the covers, Blake commented, “I didn’t know they’d get that nosy.” 

Josh only laughed quietly in response, crawling up on the bed to lie beside her. Snuggling up close to her side, putting his head on her chest, right above where her heart steadily beat – his favorite position – he murmured, “It wasn’t too bad. I was expecting a lot worse. Your mom is super nice.” 

“She is.” Blake agreed, “Dad really likes you, too.”

“Is that surprising?” 

“A little bit. I thought he’d take a while longer to warm up to you but guess it’s like Mom says, he can’t resist anything cute.” 

“I’ve been called cute more tonight than I have in my entire life.” Josh said with an audible pout. 

“You are very cute.” She said calmly, giving his head a soft pat, “There’s nothing wrong with that.” 

Josh just huffed a little in response, making her smile. Sliding one arm around his waist, she squeezed him closer, raising her head slightly so she could kiss the top of his head. As they lay in silence, just barely fighting off the alluring whispers of sleep, Blake thought back to what Mom asked earlier. Was she happy? Did she want a family with Josh? Yes, yes, a million times yes. She could spend the rest of her life saying yes, and it still wouldn’t feel like enough. When she first met him, she knew that he was the one, that there was never going to be anyone else but him. She could still remember telling him, the huge smile that spread across his face, how his eyes lit up with teary glee as he threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around her neck. 

And when she kissed him for the first time, felt his soft lips against her own, slipped her tongue into his mouth, dragging his taste back into her own and nearly lost control when he moaned softly, the sound ringing in a tone of ecstasy in her ears, she knew, a million times over, that he was the one she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. 

“Blake, are you okay?” Josh asked, his thoughts piercing through her thoughts, “You’ve gotten hot all the sudden.” 

With a jerk, Blake raced back to the present moment, and immediately froze. Her body…she was so incredibly hot. On top of that, she was dizzy, thirsty and hungry. Not for food, no, her stomach was more than full. No, she wanted, needed something else. Swallowing shakily, Blake very gently eased Josh away. He sat up, took one look at her face and his eyes immediately widened in concern. Leaning down, bringing his face dangerously close to hers, he said, “Your face is all red! Are you okay? Do you feel sick? Should I go get your Mom?” 

Blake gazed up at him passively for a moment, drinking in his features, the delicate, soft lines of his face. He was so fucking beautiful. Sometimes, she really did wonder how she managed to get so lucky to have someone as adorable, as cute as him fall in love with her. Really, she loved him. She loved him so much, and always wanted to be with him. Slowly sitting up, moving cautiously so not to aggravate the dizziness even more, Blake lovingly cupped Josh’s face, pulled him close and pressed a hungry, wanting kiss against his parted lips. Slipping her tongue into his mouth, the startled but pleased moan he made when their tongues brushed together sent a bolt of ravenous heat straight down to her crotch. 

Love, she loved him, she loved him so much, she wanted all of him, every piece, every fiber, every inch. Sliding her hands down, wrapping her arms firmly around him, she pulled him closer, squishing them together in a strong, anchored hold. She loved his scent, his taste, the feel of his skin, the warmth bleeding into her, him, just him, all of him. She wanted him, she wanted him so badly that she thought she might burst. 

“Blake?” Josh gasped, pulling his head away just a fraction, “What-?”

“Heat.” She panted, forcing herself back so she wouldn’t try to claim his lips again, “I’ve gone into my heat. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s nothing to be sorry about.” Josh said reassuringly, “It’s completely natural, right? You’re not sick, no pain or anything?”

“No, no.” Blake shook her head, “It’s just…I really want-“ Blake paused, biting her lower lip then sighed heavily, “Will you help me?” 

“Help you? What do you…oh…oh!” Josh, to her surprise, laughed a little, “Sorry, that should’ve registered right from the get-go.” Bowing his head a little, he flashed a shy smile, which only served to fan the already intense flame in her lower belly to a raging inferno, “Yeah, I’ll absolutely help. I really love you, Blake and I’ve,” he paused, then dropped his head even further before mumbling, “wanted to do something like this for a while.” 

It took all her willpower to not push him down onto the bed and take him right there. Instead, with a deep shaky breath, she slowly untangled them, pushing back just a couple inches, far enough away so that Josh could see her fully but still close enough that she could feel his warm. He looked up at her, confused. She told Mom earlier that she was certain that Josh would accept her, no matter what but now that she was here, about to tell him, a nervous titter of noise sounded off from somewhere deep inside the back of her mind. What if he didn’t like it? What if he was disgusted? What if he decided he just couldn’t be in a relationship with someone like that?

Blake hastily pushed those thoughts away. There was no turning back now. She wouldn’t, couldn’t be a coward in this moment. Sucking in another deep breath, she said slowly, “There’s something I need to show you.”

“Okay?” Josh said, still looking confused. 

She moved quick, not wanting to lose her nerve. Yanking her pants open, acutely aware of how hungrily Josh was watching her hands move, Blake hesitated for just a moment then, clenched her eyes shut, and pushed her hands down, revealing the long, thick cock that hung heavily between her legs. There was a beat of silence, barely longer than an eye blink before Josh said nonchalantly, “You’re so much bigger than I am.” 

Blake raised her head, eyes wide. Josh was looking down at her cock, seemingly completely unaffected by this reveal. Leaning forward slightly to catch his gaze, she asked, “Does it bother you?”

“No, why would it? It’s a part of you and I love all parts of you, no matter what. I love you, no matter what.”

She stared at him for a moment then turned away to sneakily brush the tears that had stupidly showed up at those words. Lucky, she really was so incredibly lucky. 

“Is-is it okay if I touch?” 

A shiver of barely restrained lust rushed through her. Spreading her legs open a little further so that he could have complete access, she nodded a little over-eagerly. Already panting, watching him with hungry, wanting eyes, Blake’s hips bucked forward when the tips of his fingers brushed against her already half-hard cock. Immediately, the moment she felt his warmth, her cock was standing to full attention, proudly raising up from a nest of black pubic hair. He hesitantly wrapped his fingers around her length, gave it a couple gentle pumps, smiling a little with pride when that wrenched rippling moans out of her then looked hesitantly up at her. 

“I don’t really know what to do beyond this.” 

“I want to put it in you.” Blake said bluntly, then immediately flinched at her choice of words. Should’ve been a question, not a demand. 

“Okay.” Josh replied easily enough, though his face was tinted a bright red. 

“You’re okay with it?” Blake asked after a moment of stunned silence. All of this…it was going far smoothly then she could have ever thought. 

Somehow, Josh managed to flush an even brighter shade of red. Dropping his hand away, he nervously played with the hem of his shirt before mumbling, almost too quietly for her to hear, “I’ve always really liked it when you take charge. Being claimed by you like this…it’s…,” his head bowed even lower until his chin was almost resting against his chest, “something I really want.” 

She was flinging herself forward before she even realized it. Tackling Josh in a huge hug, knocking him back over onto the bed, she happily kissed his mouth, cheeks, forehead and everywhere else she could reach. Josh kissed her back best he could but she was all over the place, wanting to kiss every last inch of him. Finally, she moved back, a huge smile on her face, her hair hanging around her face in an inky wave, she whispered, “You sure? You absolutely sure?” 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t tell you I wanted to do something if I didn’t. I know how much that’d hurt you.”

“It would. I never want to do anything, ever, to hurt you. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy, loving you, being loved by you.” 

Josh’s eyes shone. Pulling her back down into another embrace, he kissed her lips lightly, “I want to be with you always. I don’t ever want to be separated from you.” 

“You won’t.” Blake hungrily deepened the kiss, dragging her hands through Josh’s soft hair, “I won’t ever let that happen. You’re mine, you’re going to be mine forever. I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Josh whispered against her lips, “All of you.” 

Dragging her lips down from his mouth to his throat, Blake nipped playfully at the sensitive skin underneath the curve of his jaw, “I don’t think I can wait any longer. Can we-?” 

“Yeah,” he breathed, “lemme-“

Before he could finish, she was leaning back, ripping her own clothes off at the speed of light before grabbing the hem of his shirt and yanking it up over his head. Tossing it aside without a second glance, she just as quickly got his jeans and underwear off. At the sight of his adorable pink cock standing up straight from a gorgeous nest of pubic hair, Blake shuddered hard, rampant want rushing through her in an incredible tidal wave. Letting her gaze roam over him, drinking in everything, every inch of him, her hands followed the path of her eyes, gliding over his smooth, warm skin. What did she want to devour first? There were so many delicious options, all of them calling out to her, begging her to shower them in attention. When her eyes slid up from his soft tummy to his chest, she had her answer: those cute pink nipples. Her mouth immediately started to water at the sight of them. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her hair, she leaned down, sliding her mouth open and her tongue out. Experimentally flicking her tongue across the little nub, she was awarded with a sharp gasp, followed closely by a delicious tremble. 

That was all the incentive she needed. Swirling her tongue around Josh’s nipple, she reached over to play with the other one, rolling it between her fingers, pinching it lightly, then a little harder when the first time really made him moan. When she gave it a gentle tug, making sure not to exert too much pressure, Josh let out such an adorable squeak that her cock was practically bouncing in excitement. Sucking hard on one of his nipples, testing it between her teeth then soothing the bite with generous laps of her tongue, she asked, her voice muffled, “Does it feel good?” 

“Good,” he panted, “my nipples feel so good!” 

She could’ve kept going forever, exploring just how far she could push him just by playing with his nipples but listening to his cute moans and mews ramped up the heat boiling inside her higher and higher until she knew it’d be dangerous to ignore it for much longer. If she kept going at this rate, she might try something stupid. Finally pulling away, smiling at bit at the disappointed huff Josh made when she stopped playing with his nipples, Blake quickly rushed over to her nightstand, looking for anything she could use for lube. To her relief and delight, when she yanked open the drawer, there was a half-used tube of lube right there, waiting for her. 

Grabbing it, she moved back over, unceremoniously flipped Josh over onto his stomach, a pang of heat reverberating out from the base of her belly at the sight of his plush, plump ass, and squirted a good amount of the lube out onto her fingers. Probably overkill but she wasn’t taking any chances, not when it came to their first time. Right now, it was incredibly hard to think, all she wanted to do was drive her cock repeatedly into his hole, to fill him up with her seed and claim her as his. She knew it was going to be rough, there really wasn’t anything she could do about that. So, while she still could think rationally, she needed to make sure that this was going to be just as pleasurable for him as it was for her. 

Sliding between his legs, she gently pushed them open a little wider. His ass was a gorgeous spectacle. She couldn’t resist lovingly squeezing one of the plush lobes as she spread some of the lube onto her cock, just in case she did get a little overwhelmed and did something foolish. It was so soft and lush in her hand. Josh moaned softly, pushing his ass up against her, as though encouraging her to do more. Satisfied with the amount of lube coverage she had, Blake brought her lube covered fingers to his pink, virgin hole. 

“You ready?” She asked breathlessly, staring hard at the hole she was about to claim.

“Yes.” Josh panted in response, raising his ass up just a little. 

She swirled her fingers around his puckered opening for just a moment before, with a deep breath, pushed one finger in. To her relief, it sunk in easily, pushing past the tight muscles with startingly ease. Josh moaned loudly, his hips rolling, grinding against the bed. She forced herself to focus on the task at hand, knowing that if she got distracted by the movements of his hips, she really would go off the deep end without a single thought. Steeling herself, she slowly pushed the rest of her finger in until the third knuckle was resting firmly against his ass. He took in everything easily, clamping down, squeezing her finger, like he was trying to suck her in. With that one finger being such a breeze, Blake decided to be a little daring. She slid that finger out, added another, and pushed both of them in. Again, Josh’s ass hungrily accepted her digits, swallowing them up as they slid in. 

“Does it hurt?” She asked, getting ready to add a third finger. 

“No, it feels good!” Josh moaned, pushing his hips up, grinding his ass against her. 

She couldn’t resist. Watching his plush ass wriggle proved to be such a tantalizing distraction. Rearing back her other hand, she brought it down onto one of his ass cheeks in a hard slap. Josh squeaked, his hole twitching around her fingers. When he made no complaints, she did it again, smacking his ass even harder this time, wanting nothing more than to leave a big, red handprint on one of those luscious cheeks. Pushing the third finger in, pausing for just a moment to make sure that he was okay, Blake continued to spank his ass, adoring the way the plush cheeks jiggled when her hand made impact, while she finger fucked his hole. All the while, Josh was moaning heavily, sweat standing out in prominent droplets on his back. 

“Blake!” He whimpered, “I can’t-! I want you-!” 

“What?” She breathed, stopping mid-motion to spank his ass once more, “What do you want? Hm?”

Josh buried his face into the mattress before saying, his voice muffled but still discernable, “Your cock. I want your cock inside me.” 

That was a request she was in no way capable of denying. Shuddering hard, nearly knocked over by the crazed, ranting lust that slammed into her at those words, Blake pulled her fingers out of his ass with an incredibly erotic sucking noise. She couldn’t wait any longer either. She wanted to be inside of him so badly. She wanted to claim him so much that it almost hurt. Grabbing hold of his hips, she yanked him up so that his ass was pushed high into the air. She couldn’t wait. She couldn’t wait any longer. Leading the head of her cock to his hole, panting heavily, sweat rolling into her eyes, she took just one more moment to say, “I love you so much.” 

She thrust forward, blissfully pushing her cock into his ass. There was a little resistance, just a touch then she slipped past it, easily sliding deep inside his hole. Intense, overwhelming heat surrounded her. She felt like his hole was sucking her in even deeper, as though his ass was trying to milk her. Throwing her head back, black hair flying everywhere, Blake moaned loudly, mouth hanging open. Good, it felt so fucking good! All thoughts flew out of her head. All she could think of was him, his heat, the sensation of him wrapped around her cock. More, she wanted more, she wanted so much more of him! 

Dropping her gaze, a delicious shiver racing through her limbs at the sight of him, trembling and mewing, Blake realized it wasn’t enough. More, she needed more. Grabbing hold of his shoulder, she easily flipped him over, her cock never leaving his hole. Josh’s face was flushed, open and so utterly adorable. Hazy eyes stared up at her. His mouth hung open slightly as gorgeous pants, moans and whimpers tumbled out. Leaning down further, she kissed him gently then started to move, reaching down to push his legs up just a little bit to give her better access. He gasped loudly, using what little leverage he had to push down against her, driving her cock in even deeper. 

“I can’t-“ Blake panted, “I can’t be gentle.” 

“That’s fine.” Josh moaned softly, smiling dizzily up at her, “Do whatever you want. I’m yours. I’m yours, Blake!” 

With those words, what little self-control she had left snapped. Gritting her teeth, she began to pound into him, driving her cock in deep, slamming into him with enough force to make him bounce on top of the covers. His legs wrapped loosely around her hips, more as a way just to hang on, rather than to restrict her movements. Pleasure tore through her, roaring across the networks of her nerves. Her entire body was burning with incredible heat. Her mind was nearly empty, filled only with his moans and a loud buzzing that was steadily filling up her ears. The motion of her hips was nearly a blur. She wanted more, more, more, to drive him to the brink of pleasure then beyond it. She wanted to fuck his ass so hard that it left an impression of her cock. She wanted…she wanted him to get pregnant. She wanted to impregnate him with her seed! 

“Blake!” Josh suddenly whimpered, “Cumming-!” 

Her hand was moving before she realized it. Flying down to his bobbing, weeping cock, she wrapped her fingers tightly around the base, halting his orgasm in its tracks. His eyes flew open, looking up at her with an almost hurt expression. It would have been effective…if it wasn’t so goddamn cute. Smiling mischievously, she leaned down to kiss the tip of his nose, “We’re cumming together so hang on for me.”

“That’s not fair.” Josh pouted. 

“Please? For me? Don’t you want to cum while feeling my seed pouring into your ass?” 

Those were the magic words. A flicker of very obvious heat sparked in Josh’s eyes. Turning his head away, still pouting, he said in what sounded like a forced sullen voice, “I suppose.” 

Cute, he was too cute, his cuteness was going to be the end of her. She was pretty sure that once he figured out just how much his profound cuteness had an effect on her, he might be able to get her to do anything. Giggling underneath her breath, she gave the corner of his lips a quick kiss before getting back to the real meal. Still holding tightly onto his cock, determined to not let him cum until she knew she was about to, Blake knew she wasn’t going to last much longer. She could already feel her own orgasm pushing hard against the back of her balls. His hole, this excitement, this heat, this want, it was all too much. 

Just a little more, just a few more thrusts and she knew she’d be done. Everything was becoming so intense. The feel of his ass, the sensation of his skin smoothing against hers, of his heat sinking into her, almost becoming a part of her and the look on his face…that was going to be the end of her. That adorable, wanting, flushed, desperate, open, raw expression, looking up at her like she was the only person in existence, as though she was the only one that mattered, as though, in that moment, there was only the two of them – the love, the unabashed love shimmering in his eyes, piercing into her, flowing into her very being, it was too much, she couldn’t hang on any longer. 

Releasing his cock, she moved her hands to his hips, holding him firmly in place as the pace of her thrusts became jagged and uneven. Josh wailed underneath her, his hips arching up, grinding against her. Inside, his hole was clamping down on her, squeezing her so tightly it almost felt like it was going to crush it. Jerking down, she claimed his lips, her own moans muffled, intermingling with his as together, they reached that breaking point and with simultaneous cries, they both came. A wave of giddy, near delirious happy soared through her as her cum poured into him. Pregnant, she chanted, over and over again, inside her mind. Get pregnant, get pregnant with my child, bear my child!

When the last drop of her cum had been squeezed out, and Josh’s ass was filled up with her seed, Blake shakily slumped over to lay down beside him. She was exhausted but so thoroughly satisfied that she felt like she’d just eaten the most delicious meal she’d ever had. Wrapping her arms around Josh’s heaving chest, she squeezed him close, leaning over to kiss his temple. Not yet, she wouldn’t tell him yet. Not when he was still coming down, not when he was still tingling with the afterglow of his orgasm but…she needed to tell him. With the pleasure wearing off, she knew that she should have told him earlier, before they had sex. She just gotten so wrapped up in the moment that she just…hadn’t. 

She waited until he turned to look at her with a sleepy smile. Returning it with a small one of her own, she quietly asked, “When you said you wanted to start a family with me, did you mean it?” 

He nodded, his eyes already drifting close, “Yes, there’s nothing I would love more than to start a family with you. Why?” 

“I need to tell you something. Something really important” 

“Okay? What is it?” 

“Because I’m in heat, because I chose you to be my mate for life, I…I just impregnated you.” 

“Huh?” Was the only thing Josh said after a long pause. 

“We, Faunus, it’s different, I can make you pregnant and I just did. I meant to tell you, I meant to ask you first but I just got so overwhelmed by the heat that I wasn’t thinking straight. When I came inside of you, I got you pregnant, you’re pregnant with my child, our child and you-“ Blake broke off, panic fluttering wildly inside her chest. 

Josh was staring at her, wide eyed, mouth hanging open, his body stiff and unmoving against hers. As the quiet seconds continued to tick by, the panic grew and grew until she was certain that she had royally fucked up. Tears sprang up into her eyes. Burning sobs pressed at the back of her throat. She should have told him. She should have let him know, asked for his input, did anything to warn him about how different it was for Faunus like her! Now, he hated her. He hated her for doing something like that to him without warning, without letting him know. Any moment now, he was going to get up, wrenching himself out of her arms and storm off, their child growing in his belly. She was stupid, she was so incredibly stupid! How could she had let her heat destroy something so incredibly valuable to her? 

There was a flash of movement and suddenly, she found herself tightly clenched in Josh’s embrace. Warm lips smooshed against hers in a hurried, desperate kiss. When he pulled back, she caught sight of his overjoyed, smiling, teary face, and all the panic quickly bled away, leaving her feeling doubly exhausted but so incredibly relieved. Hugging him back, jolting forward for another quick kiss, she asked, “You aren’t mad?” 

“Mad?” He laughed, tears streaming down his cheeks, “Why would I be mad? I’ve wanted to start a family with you so badly! This, Blake, this is a dream come true! I’m having your kid, how could I be mad about that?” 

“I didn’t tell you! I should have had the foresight to at least mention it.” 

Josh shrugged, giggling furiously, “I would have agreed, regardless so,” he gently brushed stray tears from her cheeks, “don’t worry about it, okay? I’m not mad, I’m not upset or anything like that. I’m happy. I’m so incredibly happy right now that there aren’t even words to describe it. If we keep talking about it, I’m probably going to start bawling. I can’t wait to start a family with you, Blake. I can’t wait to have your child.”

“Our child.” Blake corrected him with a quiet chuckle, rubbing her eye with the heel of her hand. Of course…he wouldn’t be mad about something like this. It was Josh, after all. Now, she just felt silly for overreacting. 

“Our child.” Josh repeated happily before asking, “Should we tell your parents? That’s a stupid question, isn’t it?” 

“Tomorrow.” Blake murmured, pulling him closer, snuggling up to his warmth, loving him, loving him so much that it felt like her entire body was humming with it, “Right now, I just want to be with you. I don’t want to be anywhere else but right here.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Josh whispered, bumping their foreheads together. He paused for a moment before murmuring, “It felt really good.” 

Blake snorted, “Good, I was trying to make it enjoyable. Unfortunately, my heat made it so it didn’t last very long.” 

“You did make it enjoyable.” Another pause, then, “Can we do it again?”

“Right now?” Blake asked, surprised. She wouldn’t mind but she really didn’t think either of them had the energy for another round. 

“Not right now, not unless you want both of us to fall asleep during the middle of it. I meant more just-“

“Yes,” Blake laughed, “I plan on doing it many, many, many, many more times. I’m going to explore every inch of you, I’m going to drown you in pleasure and fill you up with my seed until it comes part of you.” 

“You’re going to make me hard again.” Josh giggled. 

“Sorry, just yes, we’re going to do it again. Probably tomorrow, and the next day and the next and next and next.” 

“Good.” Josh mumbled, tucking his head underneath her chin, snuggling even closer, “I really am happy, Blake.” 

“I am too.” She whispered, weaving her fingers through the silky strands of his hair, “Now, let’s get some sleep. We’ve got big news to tell my parents tomorrow.” 

The slow, gentle puff of air on her throat told her that Josh was already out like a light. She wasn’t too far behind. Wrapped up in his scent and warmth, knowing that he fully accepted her, that he was carrying her child, that was a situation so incredibly comfortable that there was no way she could convince sleep to stay away. Letting her eyes slip closed, she buried her nose into his thick locks of hair and, without moments, was asleep. 

-

Two thin, slender hands came slamming down onto the table. Mom’s ears were perked straight up in excitement, twitching ever so slightly as though even they couldn’t sit still with this news. A gleeful spark of joy danced in her golden eyes. Blake knew that look, and could already feel herself smiling at the outburst that was bound to come, “There’s so much we need to do! Baby shower, wedding, everyone needs to be told that there will be another Belladonna!” 

Quietly taking a sip of her juice, Blake remained quiet as Mom continued to talk about all the plans they needed to make. Not surprising, she’d taken the news so well that it was almost like she was expecting it. Honestly would not shock her if she had, considering they hadn’t exactly been quiet last night. Dad, on the other hand, was taking a little more time to ingest the news. She really couldn’t blame him – boyfriend shows up one night, only to announce that he was pregnant the next morning. That’d be a little much for a lot of people to swallow. Still, he didn’t seem off put by the news. Rather, he was smiling, a little in delight and a little in confusion, watching his wife bounce around the room. 

“Grandchild! We’re going to have a grandchild, Ghira!” Mom exclaimed happily, clasping her hands together in front of her chest before racing over to Dad, grabbing hold of his broad shoulders and shaking him slightly, “We’re going to be grandparents! Isn’t it wonderful?” 

“It is, it is!” Dad said joyfully, clasping one of his larger hands over Mom’s. Turning to Josh, he winked and said, “I expect a granddaughter who’s just as beautiful and incredible as my wife and daughter.” 

Josh laughed softly, a little pink around the cheeks and ears, “I don’t think you have to worry about that. If they’re a girl, they’ll definitely have their Mother’s and Grandmother’s looks. There’s no doubt about that.” 

“Oh, I am simply so delighted that I don’t know what to do first!” Mom said, laughing. She plopped back down into her seat, picked up her fork then promptly put it back down, “Announcements. We must make announcements first. The announcement of the wedding will be first of all, then the wonderful news! We’ll need to have some kind of celebration to coincide with it. After that, we can really get into the details. Blake, darling-“

“Can you handle the details, Mom? You know how I am about this stuff. Not to mention, I don’t even know where to begin with all this. I feel like I’ll just mess it up.” Blake said sheepishly, knowing full well that Mom would be utterly delighted to handle all of that. 

“You won’t mess it up, dear. We’ll handle it together! Oh, this is just so wonderful!” Mom clasped her hands together in front of her chest once again, tears swimming in her golden eyes, “I’m so happy for you two! You will make excellent parents, and we, of course, will be here to help you every step of the way. You two are still young, this is going to be a huge change so it’s okay for you to rely on us, right, dear?”

“Of course.” Dad said firmly, “We’re your family so if any of this gets to be too hard, you come to us. Don’t ever feel ashamed to ask us questions or to ask for help. This, like you’re Mother said, will be a huge change and it can be terrifying. We’re right here with you. You aren’t walking this path alone.”

“Thanks, Mom, Dad.” Blake said with a warm smile, reaching out to both of them, gently squeezing the hands that slipped into her own. 

“Thank you, Mrs, uh, um, I mean, Kali, Ghira.” Josh said shyly. 

Giggling in delight, practically glowing with excitement, Mom continued to chat about all the stuff that needed to be done, who needed to be told first, who would be invited to all the celebrations that needed to be thrown. Dad responded when needed but mostly just let her talk, his eyes sparkling with adulation and warmth. Josh listened with engaged interest, nodding along and answering dutifully whenever a question was thrown his way. It was chaotic, yet peaceful all at the same time. A gentle smile tugged at her lips. Wrapping her arm snugly around Josh’s waist, she tugged him a bit closer. 

“Get used to this.” She whispered, “The next few months will be just this. Don’t worry, though. Mom knows what the limit is. You don’t have to worry about being paraded around in front of a bunch of spectators.” 

“Isn’t it nice, though?” He whispered back, “She’s so happy, even your Dad seems really happy! I am too. I know it’ll get overwhelming but I’m so happy right now that it doesn’t even matter.” 

“Me too,” she dipped down, pressing their lips together in a quick, warm kiss, “I’m so happy that I can’t hardly even think straight.” 

“Blake?” 

“Yes?” 

“I love you.” Josh leaned forward for another kiss, which she was more than happy to give. 

“I love you too, Josh.” She breathed against his lips, wanting nothing more than to wrap him up in her embrace, carry him back to their room and spend the entire rest of the day with him. But, there was stuff they needed to take care of. She wanted everything to be perfect for their wedding, for the day the baby came and that did mean listening to her Mom to figure out all the little details.


End file.
